We are the Barrys
by Hiyaitskerry
Summary: This is a collection of Shots Featuring the Barry siblings, they are actually really close although they fight a lot. I will be using some of my own Ideas but also taking requests.
1. Chapter 1: 1995- A Son is born

**This is a new Idea I have recently had. I love the Barry Family, like who doesn't haha? They're awesome. I love how close the Barry siblings seem although they constantly argue etc. So that's basically what this is about. A collection of One Shot's featuring the Barry siblings throughout different times of their Lives. I will be using some of my own Ideas but also taking requests so if you have an Idea for a One-Shot just post it in the reviews and I will eventually do all. I know I have been pretty rubbish recently with my updates but I am now hoping to post a lot regular and there will hopeful be plenty new stories from me coming soon.**

**So Yeah I really hope you enjoy this and please leave me Reviews of what you think about this. Thanks. Kerry (: **

**1995- A Son Is Born. **

"I can't do this much longer Neil," A heavily 7 month pregnant Carol Barry exclaimed as she wobbled through the Living room taking a seat on the comfy leather couch.

"You can darling," Neil replied, not taking his eyes off the TV as his team were playing football. He didn't move from that position until he leaped up cheering when they scored a Goal. Carol rolled her eyes at her Football daft husband's antics. She picked up the Baby Name book from the side, she wasn't yet aware of the gender of her baby. As her and Neil both wanted to keep it a secret. But she still wanted to have a rough idea of what she would call the child growing inside of her.

"Neil, I could really go a snack,"

Neil, too wrapped up in his beloved Match of football didn't answer.

"Neil," Carol whined, patting the cushion next to her with the book.

"Carol I'm watching this, the Kitchen is just through there," Neil smirked as he took a sip of his beer and passed his crisp bowl to his wife.

"I think you're forgetting I'm pregnant here," Carol giggled "I feel like I'm carrying a baby elephant here, and I don't like Smokey Bacon,"

Neil, unable to resist his Wife's charm, this was one of the things he adored most about her, he let himself be driven to the kitchen to make her a sandwich. Carol smiled, proud to herself. She could always wrap him around her little finger. She gently patted her baby bump as she flicked through the numerous baby names as Neil returned with her sandwich and a cup of tea.

"Makes me wonder who comes up with some of these names," Carol spoke, taking a bite of the sandwich and smiled as she could see her belly automatically moving as the baby kicked. Neil laughed as he peered over shoulder and had a look at some of the names "Ireland? That's a country, who calls their baby Ireland?" Carol couldn't help but giggle at her husband "Well it's in there,"

"Carol we are NOT naming our baby Ireland," Neil stated seriously which only made Carol laugh more before turning the page. "I wish I knew naming our baby was going to be this hard, there is so many to choose from," Neil nodded in agreement as he scrolled his eyes down a list of Boys name. He was that sure he was getting a son, Carol on the other hand had no idea. She was looking forward to the surprise. "Let's just see what he or she looks like before choosing a name?" He suggested, Carol nodded and kissed her husband.

Only a couple of days later Carol was bending down moving some boxes in the Baby's nursery when she felt a sharp, unexpected twinge in her stomach "Now Now, Play nicely with mummy," she said as she moved over to the small wooden wardrobe hanging up some Tiny white and Cream baby grows and outfits. She couldn't wait to be able to go out and fill her trolleys high with Baby pink or blue outfits. Neil was currently downstairs trying to figure out how to build the baby bouncer chair for the living room.

Carol meanwhile was hit by another strong pain which caused her to drop one of the outfits to the floor. This didn't feel like any normal kick. _No No this can't be happening yet. It's too early _She thought to herself.Before being hit by another strong pain. "Neil," she called. "NEIL!" She shouted louder.

Neil dropped what he was doing and bolted up the stairs and the sound of a pained cry. "Carol?" "I think the baby's coming!" Neil was horrified and his eyes widened. "But It's not time yet, It's too soon," He panicked. Carol held her husband's arms, her sharp nails digging in to his flesh as she panted and tried to breathe through the pain "Neil….this…baby…is coming NOW!" It's a good thing Carol was prepared in case this was to happen and she had her bag all packed for the hospital. Neil dialed the hospital to let them be aware they were on their way in and he got his wife to the car. Taking off to the hospital.

Carol was in agonizing pain as they arrived to the hospital by that time her waters had fully gone and she was wheeled to a room to be examined. "You're about 9 centimeters dilated," Carol was shocked, she didn't think she was that far gone. "What? Already?" The nurse nodded "This Baby isn't waiting for anything," Soon the small delivery room was filled with Doctors, Nurses, Midwifes, Neil and Carol's painful screaming. Shortly the screaming was subsided and replaced with the loud cry of a baby. Carol breathed out a sigh of exhaustion and relieve at hearing her baby's cry.

"Baby is much smaller than expected but that is normal for being just under 8 weeks early," The midwife allowed Neil to cut the cord and reveal the Sex of the baby "It's a Boy. Carol we have a beautiful son,"

"Is he ok?" Carol panicked, her happiness replaced with panic when her baby wasn't handed to her. "He's got a healthy pair of lungs on him this one, We're just going to take him down to the special baby unit as he needs some help with his breathing for a few hours," The Midwife seen the concerned look over take Carol's face "It's just precaution, you will re-united with you son in a few hours," The midwife wrapped baby in a blanket and showed him to Carol who smiled widely before he was wheeled from the room in an Incubator. Neil instantly hugged his wife and kissed her hair. "You done it. We've got a son,"

Later than Night Carol was cuddling her beautiful blue bundle and trying to get her baby to feed from her. In the end the Midwife had to make a formula bottle up as Carol was just emotionally and physically drained. "His weight is 4lb 8oz, he's a small weight but he's doing just wonderful," the midwife smiled. "What are you going to call him?" she asked the two new proud parents, who were looking down at their baby in awe.

"How about Jack?" Carol said, Neil shook his head "Aaron? Cody? Martin? Luke?"

"What about Barry?" Neil suddenly suggested. Carol turned to face her husband. "We can't call him Barry, Neil!" "Why not? I think It suits him," Neil replied stroking his son's tiny hand. "Because…then he would be named Barry Barry!" Carol stated as if it wasn't already obvious. "So?" the proud father questioned "He'll be a one of a kind, Original. I think he suits the name," Carol looked at Neil again before looking down at her gorgeous baby, the name was growing on her. She stroked her son's cheek "Barry Barry….. But I get to pick the middle name," she giggled.

"Deal," Neil agreed as he carefully took the tiny bundle in his arms and walked over to the window, looking out at the lovely view. "Welcome to the world Baby Barry-"

"Scot," he was interrupted by Carol "Eh?" he asked. "Scot I like Scot for the middle name," the exhausted new mother smiled. Neil also smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Barry's forehead.

"Barry Scot Barry,"


	2. Chapter 2: 1996- Dynasty Barry

**1996- Dynasty Barry. **

**Ages**

**Barry- 1 Year. **

Carol Barry couldn't believe it. Her baby boy Barry was already 14 months old. 1 year, 2 months. She wasn't exactly sure where the time had gone. But she has enjoyed every single moment of the last year. Especially as she was 8 months pregnant with her second child. This time she knew what she was expecting, a little baby girl. She had already started filling the nursery up with baby pink clothes.

"Mum…my," young Barry mumbled as he walked himself along the couch holding on as he couldn't balance himself without support yet. He was dressed in only a nappy, he smiled up at his mum and she picked him up. Tickling his little chubby legs, making him giggle hysterically. She then carried him upstairs for bath time, having filled the bathtub with bubbles and rubber ducks. She let her son play for a while before washing him and carefully lifting him out to get dried.

Carol smiled watching her son asleep in his cot from standing at the door frame, he was really perfect and she was so excited about being a mum again.

Carol managed to go her full pregnancy this time, she was actually a little over due and had been sent to the hospital to have her waters broken. She was excited, because she knew the next time she went home she would have her baby daughter.

Four hours passed until a cry of a baby was heard within the walls of the small delivery room, Carol smiled a sigh of relief as her baby was handed to her after the cord was cut. A perfect baby girl. She was gorgeous. "She's beautiful," Carol smiled at Neil who grinned down at his newborn daughter.

The midwife smiled "Let's weigh this little one, Shall we," she said taking the little baby girl over to the scales and weighing her she smiled "Lovely healthy weight 7lb 2oz,"

Carol grinned as her baby was handed back to her after being wrapped in a pink blanket, she kissed her baby's forehead.

"So have you got a name?"

"Yes. We're going to call her Dynasty!"

"That is an unusual name, its lovely!" The midwife smiled. Carol smiled proudly "Little Dynasty, your big brother can't wait to meet you,"

Later that night, Barry was brought to the hospital by his daddy. He was excited to meet his baby sister. Neil carried the One year old in to the ward and held him over the Small cot "Look Barry that's your baby sister Dynasty,"

"Baby," Barry giggled.

"That's right darling,"

Neil carefully picked baby Dynasty up and placed him in Barry's arms, Carol was supporting her son as he held his new baby sister. He kissed her gently and smiled happily to himself.

Carol smiled at both her children, they really were perfect.


	3. Chapter 3: 1998- Kacey is born

Carol smiled at her two young children playing in the living room. Barry, who was already 3 years old and Little Dynasty 2 years old. She couldn't believe in a week or two they would be adding a new addition to their perfect little family. She and Neil were expecting their third child. Another little girl this time.

"Barry stop climbing before you fall and hurt yourself," she chastised her young son, who was a proper boisterous little lad. Always climbing and running around. "Okay Mummy," the piercing blue eyed toddler retorted as he got down from the table and started racing his toy car along the laminated floor.

Carol smiled at her son and watched as Dynasty toddled around the living room pushing her little plastic pram and dolly. She then put her hand protectively on her belly, she couldn't wait to meet her third baby. She and Neil hadn't yet settled on a name for the baby yet, but they still had a bit of time.

Carol made her way in to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for her two young children. She knew her perfect little family would be complete when baby Barry number three arrives.

The next two weeks completely dragged on, much to Carol's displeasure. She was desperate to go in to labor and get this baby out, but it was seeming as if baby Barry didn't want to enter the world. "I'm 3 days overdue, Neil! This baby needs to come now, I can't do this any longer.."

Neil sighed "I know Darling, our little one will come when she's ready,". Carol just groaned as in reply. She didn't know how much more of the pain she could take, she just wanted her little girl to be born.

Later that night to Carol's delight her water's broke. Neil had to call Carol's mother over to watch Barry and Dynasty who both were asleep in bed as he took

"Neil I can't do this," Screamed Carol. "Yes you can!" he soothed "We've been here twice already remember and we will soon have our new baby girl,"

Soon indeed baby Kacey Barry was born only an hour later weighing 7lb 4oz. She was absolutely perfect. Carol had the biggest ever smile plastered on her face as she was holding her new born. She couldn't believe her third child was finally here "Your big brother and sister can't wait to meet you, yes." She soothed, wrapping the pink blanket securely around her new born. Neil was ever so proud also at becoming a daddy for the third time. Carol smiled as she passed the tiny bundle over "Kacey meet your daddy," Neil smiled as he placed a small kiss on his new daughters head. There little perfect family was complete. Finally.

**Sorry this one is kind of short, but I wrote it quickly. Wanted to update for you all! Please let me know what I should write next now that all siblings are born. Thanks!**


End file.
